Calem Parker
Calem Parker is a son of Metis.Calem's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 618. Appearance Calem is 5'10" and not unusually skinny, though he lacks the muscle definition most bos at Camp have gained. He has curly dirty blonde hair that's overgrown and annoyingly messy to most people, but he doesn't notice, and often doesn't bother to comb it. He also has light hazel eyes framed with dark red plastic glasses, because he has horrible eyesight. He usually wears nondescript dark jeans and one color t-shirts, though he wears sweatshirts whenever it can be deemed even somewhat acceptable. Tennis shoes are worn until the soles run too thin to be used, or they're damaged. Or lost, as sometimes happens Personality Calem is a absurdly smart and arrogant individual. He's cocky and likes to flaunt his cleverness and is certainly a show-off. He genuinely likes people but people don't tend to like him. He tries to integrate into groups but doesn't usually fit. Lex usually has to make excuses for him, but Calem remains the spokesperson of the two of them. He looks down on others and usually tries to take charge of situations- however, when he does something wrong he will acknowledge it and usually be very embarrassed and ashamed. He has a tendency to jump to conclusions but the conclusions are typically right. He makes enemies pretty easily (as you can probably guess). At points he can be brutally honest. He doesn't like to ever waste his time and it annoys him when he does. He often has moments where something will suddenly occur to him and he gets lost in thought, but at the same time he hates when topics are derailed. He has difficulty expressing emotion and finds it awkward and strange. He sometimes forgets to do things he needs to such as eat or sleep for days at a time because he gets so lost in thought, which is why he probably wouldn't survive or be healthy should he be on his own. He likes the sound of his own voice a little more than perhaps he should. But if people let him he really enjoys teaching them about topics that interest him. He loves stories and storytelling, so used to be a large liar. Still somewhat is. Story Biography of your character goes here. Fatal Flaw Arrogance, as far as he can tel Ablilities & Items Powers * He has telepathy, but only to communicate his thoughts to others and select thoughts the choose to let him see. When someone is in a dream state it is possible for him to view, though. * Instinctive knowledge on subjects, though the knowledge is not necessarily well thought out; it could just be a feeling that makes him lean towards the truth being one fact over the other, and the power is not always reliable. Weapons He likes distance weapons like knives and bows, though he has yet to decide on his own weapon. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * He has his hands on way too much little known knowledge that he doesn't even know how he came by more than half the time * he's good at strategy and understanding logic * very loyal Weaknesses * Weaker than most at reading either English or Ancient Greek * can't fight well * uncharismatic Likes & Dislikes Likes * stories * learning * exploring curiosity Dislikes * physical activity * boring/untalkative people * rudeness Trivia * he doesn't listen to much, but he likes alternative rock and alternative metal music * He likes reds, orange, yellows, and blues. Colors are strangely important to him, and he will associate people with colors in place of personality. * created April 15, 2015, and accepted the same day by Id65 * His best friend is Lex Lexton and they are usually seen in a pair Reference List Navigation Category:Alex's OCs Category:Metis campers Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters